The One After Unagi
by Regina Falangie
Summary: mushy standalone...i'm sorry but i HAD to, lol..maybe review anyway? :)


The One After Unagi by Regina Falangie

A/N: I just changed the spelling of my pen name because after getting this Friends trivia book, I [finally] realized I had been spelling Falangie wrong, haha. I dunno, I kinda like my way better though, lol. Oh well. Last week I started writing this after watching The One With Unagi, and I just had to continue it in a mushy standalone. But now I'm gonna go work on my other fics so yay!

"Monica! Talk to me! Please?" Chandler chased after Monica as she locked herself in the bedroom. No response. "I love you?"

"Go away!"

"Mon, please, I'm so, SO sorry! I should never have lied to you or given you that stupid mixed tape in the first place. I shouldn't have forgotten to make you a present! That was such a stupid thing to do!"

"Uhh, _I_ forgot to make YOU a present, too! REMEMBER?" she shouted.

"Uhh…………but………errr," he stuttered, searching for words.

"So are you saying I'm stupid?"

"No, no, no! Of course not! You're not stupid at all, honey! I'm the only one that's stupid. Please talk to me, I love you."

"Well, uh, if you LOVED me you wouldn't have LIED to me and then used it as an excuse to get me in HERE!"

"I know, I'm sorry, please, Mon. Forgive me," he pleaded.

"Go away!"

"Please-"

"GO AWAY! I MEAN IT!" 

Chandler sighed, gave up, and walked downstairs to Central Perk.

"Hey," he greeted Ross as he walked in. 

Ross, who was sitting there himself, stopped suspiciously. "Chandler," he said blankly.

"Uhh, yeah?" Chandler asked while taking a seat next to the orange sofa.

"I knew it was you."

"Uh, okay………" he said giving him an odd look.

"So, what's up?" Ross asked, returning to his normal self and facing Chandler.

Chandler sighed heavily. "Monica's mad at me."

"Wow, what a surprise," Ross said sarcastically. Chandler rolled his eyes. "So what'd you do now? Listen, if you do anything to hurt my sister………"

"Ross," Chandler stopped him. "Calm down. Remember how I had some trouble making her a Valentine's present?"

"Yeah………"

"Well, I found a mixed tape in the closet and gave it to her at the last minute and it turns out it was a tape Janice had given me. She didn't know that at first though. But it turned out, she had forgotten to make me a present too………"

"………the sock bunny………yeah, we know all about that."

"Yeah, and she felt bad so she offered to cook me anything in the kitchen and………do anything………in the bedroom."

Ross cringed. "Thanks, man."

"But then before when we were dancing, and the mood was all so perfect and everything, Janice starts singing………My Funny Valentine."

"Oh no………" Ross mumbled.

"Yeah, so she forgave me once, but then Janice started singing AGAIN and………now she's not talking to me."

"Well, uh, you better go fix it," Ross said matter-of-factly.

Chandler rolled his eyes. "I _know_ that, I'm just trying to figure out how."

"Well, you're on your own, man."

"What? Why?"

Ross lowered his voice. "I'm, uh, late for my women's self defense class. I'll see 'ya later," he said as he left the coffee house.

Chandler sighed. "What am I gonna do………"

Later that evening, as Monica was getting out of the shower, she heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" she called as she pulled her bathrobe on. She heard another knock. "COMING!" she yelled. 

When she opened the door all she saw was a HUGE bouquet of flowers buried in with about one million calories of chocolate, and one giant teddy bear that said, "I love you" on the shirt. She could barely tell there was a man standing behind it all who was holding it.

"You Monica Geller?" he asked.

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes. "Geez, Chandler's such an idiot."

"Well, hey," he smiled, putting down the basket. "In that case, how _you_ doin'?"

Monica stared at him, puzzled. _Is this guy friends with Joey? _She thought. "I have a boyfriend, you jerk!"

"Well, sorr-_y_," he said, putting up his hands in mock defense. "Well, anyway, _Chandler_ sent you this stuff. I think he's trying to tell you something."

"Ya think?" she rolled her eyes. "Get outta here," she said, picking up the basket and carrying it into the living room. She set it down on the coffee table and sighed as she collapsed down on the couch. 

She was trying so hard not to open the basket, to ignore it, but soon the curiosity was getting the better of her. There was more stuff buried at the bottom so she decided to dig in. The first thing she took out was a card.

"To my one and only, Monica," she whispered as she read the front. "Aww………" she smiled. "NO! NO! NO!" she shouted. "UGH! I HAVE to stay mad at him! I can't let a few sweet words make me give in!" She slammed the card down hard on the table.

She tried not to read it, but a few seconds later she grabbed it in frustration, groaned, and opened it up.

_Dear Monica,_

          May I please say again that I am so, so sorry. Tell me what it is I can do to make it up to you, and I'll do it—anything in the world! I love you so much, more than anything on this planet. You're the only thing that matters to me. Please try to find it in your heart to forgive me.

"Awww………"

          _And look, I'm no writer, but I wrote you a poem:_

_          Monica, I love you---a whole real lot_

          Because you are so sexy and hot……… 

"UGH!" Monica shouted. "YOU'RE NOT BEING FUNNY, CHANDLER!"

Soon there was another knock at the door. She groaned. "COMING!"

This time there was a different man holding another basket filled with pretty much the same stuff.

"UGH! JASKASS!"

"Excuse me?" the man asked, sounding quite offended.

"Oh, not you, my boyfriend………"

He raised an eyebrow. "Had a fight, I suppose?"

"Uhh, yeah………" Monica replied, wondering why the hell this dude was asking.

"You wanna go out some time?"

"What? NO!" she grabbed her stuff and slammed the door in his face.

Oh my God, why is everyone hitting on me today……… "Oh, SHIT!" she shouted as she noticed she was coming out of her robe. "That's why………" 

She decided to get Chandler out of her mind and turn on the TV. Titanic was on.

"Never let go, Rose. Never let go."

"UGH! STUPID CHICK FLICKS!" she quickly turned it off.

Then Monica noticed something odd-looking sticking out of the first basket. She took it out and gasped. It appeared to be a CD, and for the cover there was a picture of her and Chandler. He had obviously done something fancy to it with his laptop. She opened it up. On the flip side of the cover read a little note:

Mon---I'm sorry that mix tape wasn't really one I had made for you. But here's a CD I made of all the songs that remind me of you and me. I hope you like it. Love, Chandler.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she glanced at the list of tracks. They started down from The Way You Look Tonight to last, but certainly not least, Wonderful Tonight. 

Monica smiled. "Okay, you're forgiven," she whispered. "Now I just gotta figure out how to make this just a little bit interesting..."

Chandler nervously poked his head in the door. "Mon? Is it safe to come in?"

She smiled. "Yeah," she said softly. "I could never be mad at you for too long."

Chandler smiled as he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "So I guess you got the stuff, huh?"

"Oh right...the stuff," she started. Chandler looked in her, confused. "Yeah, I got that, but then I just decided to throw it all out before I opened any of it."

"What? What? What?" Chandler asked in shock. "Well, where is it? What'd you do with it all?"

"Oh, I just threw it into a dumpster," Monica said casually.

"Whaaaaat?" 

"What's the matter?" she asked, purposely trying to sound a little hurt. "Aren't you happy that I decided to forgive you?"

"Well, of course I am, sweetheart, but, but-"

"But what?"

"I spent like $150!"

"Oh, so $150 is worth more to you than my love?"

"What? No! No! Of course not! But also, it's just that..."

"What?" Monica asked, frustrated.

"I spent a lotta time making you a CD of all the songs that I thought reminded me of us," he said softly, sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, no..." Monica mumbled, hiding a smile.

Chandler sighed. "Well, the important thing is that you're not mad at me anymore," he said, half-smiling.

"Chandler?" she asked gently, while taking a seat on his lap.

"Yeah?"

"Look what I got," she grinned, pulling out the CD from underneath a coaster on the coffee table.

Chandler gasped. "You little liar!"

"I'm sorry," Monica laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I had to." Chandler groaned. "Besides, you owed it to me."

"Well, I guess you're right," he smiled. "And I promise I will never do anything like that again."

"You better not," she giggled, walking over to the stereo to play the CD. "Dance with me?" she asked softly, extending out her arms.

"Do you even have to ask?" he walked over to her, and they spent the rest of the night in each other's arms dancing in the moonlight.

"I love you, Monica," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Chandler," she whispered back, kissing him.

THE END

A/N: I'm sorry. I just HAD to! But now I'm gonna go work on "The Phone Call" so yay! Thanks for reading! :) -Marcella


End file.
